


Somewhere to Belong

by Selena Barton (sel_barton)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode Zero (Gundam Wing), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sel_barton/pseuds/Selena%20Barton
Summary: I had to look up a few things in Episode Zero to make it try to fit in with the cannon of the somewhat near future, considering he's about 14 by this point. It's not just my Quatre that is driven by guilt.





	

Trowa couldn’t believe he’d trusted the girl. A part of him felt like he’d just killed every one of them; he’d handed them over to her without evening knowing it. Betrayed, and yet, a part of him still liked her. How could he not considering it was something he’d been sent to do at times. He cursed himself for forgetting the most important rules in his life. Rule 1: trust no one. Rule 2: killers have no friends due to rule 1. She’d looked so innocent, so desperate for that feeling of belonging like he knew he had when the mercenaries had taken him in. And he’d thrown it all away for some pretty girl that said she needed his help. He was a fool. 

And she was wrong, he may have had no name, but he had feelings. Just because he refused to let them be seen didn’t mean he hadn’t felt something for her, like the sister he couldn’t remember having. He had almost hated her in the moment the man who had saved him all those years ago died, but he kept reminding himself that he’d done that to people in the past. He was filled with guilt and longing, desires he didn’t yet understand.

He settled into the shelter of the wreckage. He would stay there for the night, and the next day, he’d find a way to get into space. The open darkness called to him, promised him solitude and maybe a chance to stop killing. Until then though, he was going to stay right there and come to terms with the fact that he had just killed the man that had been the closest thing to a father he’d ever known.


End file.
